1. Technical Field
This application relates to a cutting insert and method for machining a workpiece. This application further relates to a method for the machining of a workpiece using such an indexable insert. In this case, the term “machining” means, among other things, the first-time machining and/or a re-profiling of a wheel or of a brake disc of a wheel set of a railway vehicle.
2. Background Information
In one method for the re-profiling of railway wheel sets described in German Patent Publication No. 40 03 148 A1, a lathe tool that can be moved in two different directions with two cutting bits, each with two cutting edges, is used. Because cutting bits of this type are subject to not insignificant wear, these cutting bits are replaceably mounted on the lathe tool, depending on the type of cutting inserts used.